Jamás se olvida
by JustGabb
Summary: One-Shot Faberry Rachel deja a Quinn sin ninguna explicación, no sabe como seguir viviendo, pero tiene que hacerlo... Un futuro incierto, pero con un gran secreto detrás de un gran dolor. ¿ Podrán volver a estar juntas, aun con la verdad revelada?


Recomendacion: Escuchen Pieces de RED mientras leen. Es perfecta esa canción.

**_Descargo toda responsabilidad sobre Glee, todos los personajes son propiedad del señor RM y de la cadena FOX, yo solo los adapte a mi historia._**

* * *

En ocasiones la vida da vueltas que no sabemos cómo explicar, en un momento podemos estar de la mano con esa persona a la que tanto amamos y al segundo siguiente todo se puede venir abajo y esa misma persona que nos hace sentir tanto, puede estar muy lejos de nosotros.

¿Por qué la vida tiene que ser tan injusta a veces? ¿Por qué siempre tenemos que sufrir primero para después ser felices? ¿Por qué el amor no siempre es lo más importante? Todas esas preguntas sin respuestas rondaban en la mente de _**Quinn Fabray**_.

Suspiró. Volvía a mirar la fotografía arrugada que se encontraba entre sus manos, dos chicas abrazadas, mirándose directamente a los ojos, con sonrisas que mostraban miles de sentimientos, lagrimas caían de sus ojos sin dar señales de detenerse. Una y otra vez leía ese mensaje que _el amor de su vida_ le había mandado.

"_Me arrepiento de todo lo que vivimos, no fuiste más que un simple error en mi vida, el error más grande que pude haber cometido, estaba confundida. Esto ya no puede ser. No te amo. Cuídate y por favor, ya no me busques."_

Un mensaje de texto a su celular había dado por terminada una relación de casi nueve meses, no había explicaciones, no había ni la más mínima esperanza de que todo fuera un mal sueño.

Las lagrimas salían de sus ojos como si de un diluvio se tratara, estaba destrozada, estaba dolida. Su estrella la había dejado y ahora su cielo era oscuro. Su vida ya no era vida. _**Rachel Berry**__ ya no era su novia_.

* * *

El tiempo no se detenía por más que la ojiverde quisiera, el dolor de su pecho no desaparecía y al tiempo no le importaba si ella sufría. El destino se había empeñado en hacerla caer una y otra vez.

Primero el error de meterse con Puck estando con Finn y quedar embarazada. Lo único bueno de eso había sido su hermosa hija, Beth. Después el cambio drástico al dar a su pequeña en adopción para que tuviera una mejor vida, esa rebeldía que había adquirido. Look de rebelde, fumaba, tomaba, incluyo se tatuó la espalda baja y horado la nariz.

Y ahora, cuando todo parecía que saldría bien para ella, volvía a caer. Había encontrado el amor en una morena de ojos grandes expresivos, larga cabellera, piernas trabajadas, labios deseables, figura de infarto y una voz única. Rachel Berry, **se había enamorado de Rachel Berry**.

-_¿Quinn? _–Alguien interrumpía sus pensamientos.

-_Lárgate Santana, no quiero ver a nadie_ –bebía directamente de la botella de Vodka.

-_Dame eso Fabray _–La latina se acercaba para arrebatarle la botella _-¿Vodka? Quinn… ¿De dónde diablos sacaste esto?_ –preguntaba preocupada mientras tiraba el contenido de la botella.

-_¿Qué te importa?_ –No la miraba –_déjame sola…_-decía en apenas un susurro.

Ambas chicas se encontraban en el techo de la residencia de los Fabray. Había pasado **cinco meses** desde que Rachel se había ido a Nueva York, dejando destrozada a Quinn y sin ninguna explicación de su mensaje. Obviamente habían terminado, ¿El motivo? Nadie lo sabía, o al menos Quinn no.

-_Mañana nos vamos a New Haven_ –hablo mientras se sentaba junto a la rubia.

-_No pienso ir a Yale_ –miraba a la nada –_no me iré de Lima_.

-_Quinn… se que ha sido difícil, pero…_ -se detenía un momento a pensar bien lo que iba a decir –_tienes que seguir adelante, Rachel se fue, te pierdo. __**¡Mal por ella! ¡No sabe lo que dejo ir!**_ –movía la mano haciendo énfasis en sus palabras.

-_Tú no entiendes nada…_ -susurraba la chica de piel pálida –_Tú no sabes lo que se siente que el amor de tu vida se vaya de tu lado. Que todas las promesas que hicieron un día no valgan nada, que todos los planes solo fueran… cosa del momento, palabras que se lleva el viento_…–su voz se quebraba –_**No lo sabes…**_ -lagrimas resbalan por sus mejillas.

-_No, tal vez no lo sé_ –la abrazo –_pero no quiero perder a mi mejor amiga, no quiero perder a mi hermana _–comenzó a llorar.

Ambas chicas lloraban en la azotea de esa casa que fue testigo de tantas cosas, alegrías, tristezas, travesuras, regaños y **secretos**. El destino estaba marcado para cada una, ya nada podían hacer. Se pusieron de pie y entraron a la casa para terminar de preparar todo y partir al día siguiente.

Quinn tenía que irse de ese lugar, tenía que alejarse de todo lo que le recordara a cierta morocha de voz chillona y verborrea. Tenía que comenzar una nueva vida lejos de todo eso, tenía que comenzar a olvidar, _a olvidarla._

* * *

El comienzo no fue fácil, largas noches llenas de lagrimas y gritos desesperados después de pesadillas que la llevaban a una realidad que era aun peor que esos sueños. Y todo _porque no tenía a su diva con ella_.

Santana y Brittany estaban con la rubia, cada noche la acompañaban hasta que se quedara dormida por completo, ya casi se cumplía el año y aun no podía superarla, pero el dolor iba disminuyendo.

* * *

Siguió su vida, iba a clases, ponía atención a cada y una de ellas, mantenía buenas calificaciones, era lo único que le quedaba. Ya no creía en el amor, pero comenzaba a superar su pasado o por lo menos a sobrellevarlo, tenía una vida junto a sus dos mejores amigas. Tal vez no era lo que había planeado junto a **_ella_**, pero vivía o por lo menos lo intentaba.

El tiempo le había hecho ver que no porque alguien la había dejado con el corazón roto, tenía que volverse amargada, tal vez desconfiada y muy resentida con el sentimiento _amor_, pero no por eso iba a dejar de vivir.

Salía, conocía y trataba gente nueva. Volvía a socializar. Más sin embargo, _su corazón estaba protegido por una coraza_. Para que nadie lo volviera a lastimar. De vez en cuando pensaba en esa chica que alguna vez le mostro lo que significaba la palabra amor.

Si, _la extrañaba_, era inevitable, tanto tiempo juntas, tantos momentos vividos, tantos recuerdos que jamás podrán ser borrados, porque por más que lo diga, _fue el más bello de los errores que pudo haber cometido_. **Fue verdadero amor**.

Algunas noches miraba el cielo desde su ventana y se preguntaba si aquella pequeña diva pensaba en ella, si también la extrañaba o si aunque fuera por un segundo pasaba por su mente. Largos suspiros, y sonrisas tontas mientras negaba con la cabeza la volvía a la realidad, a esa realidad donde solamente estaba ella en su habitación.

* * *

Una oferta de trabajo después de haberse graduado la llevo a otra ciudad, **Chicago**. Sus amigas no fueron la excepción y aun seguían con ella. Juntas emigraron a esa ciudad que les prometía grandes riquezas a las tres.

Como cada tarde se encontraba en ese café esperando a sus amigas, su jornada de trabajo era menor por lo tanto siempre llegaba primero, ya se había hecho costumbre. Primero llegaba ella, después la latina y lo ultimo y siempre con una sonrisa aparecía la chica de ojos azules.

Pero _hoy sería diferente_, su corazón latía demasiado rápido, sus manos sudaban y no dejaba de pensar en _ella_. Todo el día había estado en su mente. Faltaban unos minutos para que llegara Santana. Así que miro la puerta y su corazón se detuvo.

A unos pocos metros estaba _ella_. La chica por la que había llorado tantas noches, la chica por la que su corazón aun latía fuertemente, la chica por la que daría la vida sin importarle que ya no fuera_**SU**_** chica**. En la puerta y con una sonrisa nerviosa estaba Rachel Barbra Berry mirándola fijamente.

La morena respiro intentado calmar sus nerviosa y camino hasta la mesa en la que se encontraba la rubia. Sus ojos se habían conectado desde el primer momento en el que se vieron, sus cuerpos habían sentido esa descarga eléctrica, la misma de cuando se dieron su primer beso.

-_Hola Quinn_ –hablo bajo la más pequeña.

-_¿Rachel?_ –sonó a pregunta en lugar de saludo por parte de la ojiverde.

-_Necesito hablar contigo_ –dijo después de un largo respiro la diva.

Una sonrisa sínica se apodero del rostro de la chica de ojos avellana -_¿Ahora si necesitas hablar conmigo? _–su voz era fría.

Rachel sabía que iba a ser difícil intentar hablar con Quinn pero realmente lo necesitaba.

-_Por favor Quinn…_ -no despegaba la mirada de esos ojos que deseaban mostrarse fríos pero no podían.

La rubia suspiro, dándose por vencida, nada ganaba mostrándose fría. Ya la había superado, ¿_Cierto_? –_Siéntate, pero Santana no tarda en…_ -su celular sonó, lo tomo y mostro un dedo pidiendo un momento. Era un mensaje.

"_**Sé que me mataras, pero es por tu bien, nos vemos en la noche. PD: Britt dice que sepas escuchar y no te cierres. Te queremos rubia**__"_-**S**

Definitivamente lo que le faltaba, que sus mejores amigas le hicieran esto. Levanto la vista y vio esa sonrisa que tantas veces le había quitado el aliento, y esta vez no había sido la excepción.

-_¿De qué quieres hablar?_ –fue directa.

-_De nosotras Quinn…_ -La sonrisa se borro del rostro de la diva.

-_Te recuerdo que tu dejaste bien claro que no había un "__**nosotras**__"_ –sonrió nuevamente. Le dolía pero era la verdad.

-_Eso tiene una explicación_ –bajo la mirada.

-_¿Y después de tanto tiempo vienes a decírmela? –soltaba una risa fingida –Por favor Rachel, creo que el tiempo de dar explicaciones ya paso_ –se cruzo de brazos.

-_No, el tiempo no ha pasado porque… _-la diva levanto la vista y miro esos ojos avellana –_porque yo aun te amo._

El tiempo se detuvo, la respiración de Quinn se volvió irregular, su vista se comenzó a nublar, y esa simple frase sonaba una y otra vez en su mente "_aun te amo_". Cuantas noches había soñado con escucharla, lo había deseado tanto que ahora no podía creer que fuera verdad.

-_¿Qué has dicho?_ –parpadeo varias veces.

-_Yo te amo Quinn Fabray, durante todo este tiempo te he amado con todo mi corazón _–pequeñas lagrimas caían por las mejillas de la chica de piel morena –_Yo nunca quise dejarte, pero no tenia opción, no la tenía_ –Un sollozo salió de su pecho.

La rubia no quería escuchar, no podía creerle. ¿Y si todo era una mentira? ¿Y si solo se estaba justificando porque haberla dejado? No, no podía escucharla. Sin perder más tiempo agarro su bolsa, dejo un billete sobre la mesa para pagar el café que había pedido y salió del lugar. No muy lejos se veía como una morocha corría tras de ella.

-_¡Quinn! ¡Espera por favor! _–Gritaba cada vez más fuerte.

-_¡Déjame en paz Rachel! _–Dio la vuelta para encararla. Las lágrimas ya descendían por sus pálidas mejillas.

La pequeña diva la sujeto de los brazos y la miro fijamente a través de esas lágrimas que cubrían los ojos verdes de la rubia –_Escúchame primero y después si quieres te vas, pero por favor… _-sollozo –_Escúchame._

-_Habla _–susurro, cerrando los ojos.

-_Si te deje fue porque…_ -respiro profundo –_porque tu padre me amenazo con hacerte daño si no me alejaba de ti _–las lagrimas volvían a hacer aparición –_descubrió nuestra relación y me cito para hablar con él. Pensé que lo aceptaría, que estúpida fui, me dijo que si no dejaba de verte te mandaría lejos o incluso seria capas de… _-sollozo más fuerte, el simple hecho de recordar ese día le partía el alma.

* * *

**Flashback**

_-Aléjate de mi hija, judía enferma. –Hablo duramente el padre de Quinn._

_-Señor, yo amo a su hija con toda mi alma, y no pienso dejarla por nada ni por nadie y mucho menos por un homofóbico como usted –se defendió la morena. Russell sonrió sínicamente._

_-Le has dado en el punto clave, querida. "Homofóbico" y católico. Prefiero ver muerta a mi hija, antes de verla a tu lado, y créeme señorita –se levanto del sillón para acercarse lentamente a la morocha –que no dudaría en hacerlo._

_Los ojos de Rachel se abrieron mostrando la sorpresa por esa amenaza, Russell era un ser despiadado pero nunca pensó que pudiera decir eso. Sujeto su pequeño bolso y salió de la residencia de los Fabray. Prometiéndose que nada ni nadie lastimarían al amor de su vida, así eso significara separarse de ella._

**Flashback**

* * *

El rostro de Quinn no mostraba expresión alguna, su padre… había sido el culpable de que el amor de su vida la dejara. No podía creerlo, le costaba. Sabía que su padre era una persona muy dura, fría, conservadora pero de eso a ¿ser un asesino? No, eso no.

-_Sé que no me crees con eso_ –hablo la morena –_por eso mismo traigo esto_.

De su bolsa saco su celular, busco un archivo y se lo entrego a Quinn dando inicio a un mensaje de voz.

"_Vaya, vaya, vaya… _-La rubio palideció más si es que aun era posible, la voz era de su padre _–al parecer si hiciste caso a lo que te dije judía. ¿Ves? Mi hija ahora está mucho mejor sin ti y al parecer a ti tampoco te va mal"_ –una risa se escuchaba acompañada de una tos _–"Ahora que estoy a punto de morir, me voy tranquilo sabiendo que no están juntas, que ella te olvido y sobre todo que no tuve que matarla para alejarla de ti"_ –volvía a toser, antes de terminar el mensaje.

-_¿Cómo tienes esto? _–susurro la rubia, aun sin creer lo que había escuchado.

-_Me lo mando unos meses antes de muriera, por lo que tengo entendido_ –miraba a la ojiverde.

El padre de Quinn había muerto hace aproximadamente un año, la causa de la muerte. Nadie lo sabía con exactitud, los doctores solo dijeron que era un tumor en los riñones.

-_Tal vez he venido muy tarde, pero Quinn… _-la diva sujeto el mentón de la rubia para que la mirara a los ojos –_nunca pude olvidarte. Cada día era un suplicio por no tenerte junto a mí, cada día tenía que fingir estar bien, mientras que por dentro me estaba muriendo_ –sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas nuevamente –_Dame una oportunidad, déjame ganarme de nuevo tu confianza, tu amor… déjame demostrarte que nunca he dejado de amarte._

La mente de Quinn era un mar de dudas, confusiones, no sabía qué hacer, ni que pensar, sus ojos miraron los labios de la diva y regresaron a sus ojos, a esos dos luceros que tanto extraño, una sensación extraña se apodero de su pecho y sin pensarlo simplemente se acorto la distancia que había entre las dos chicas. _La beso_.

Torpe y con miedo en un principio. La gravedad dejo de existir, las personas de su alrededor dejaron de andar, el aire de la noche dejo de soplar, sus corazones volvieron a latir juntos en una perfecta sincronía. Sus labios tomaron vida propia, marcando el inicio de una nueva historia. Un nuevo comienzo.

El aire les falto y secretamente maldijeron por eso, sus frentes unidas, sus ojos cerrados, recuperando el aliento que habían perdido, sintiendo el aroma una de la otra.

-_Tengo miedo Rach…_ -susurro Quinn.

-_Lo sé y lo entiendo_ –acaricio la mejilla de la rubia –_Pero aquí estoy, y no me iré nunca más _–poso delicadamente sus labios sobre la ojiverde.

-_Te amo Rachel Barbra Berry…_ -susurro sobre los labios de la diva.

-_Jamás deje de amarte Lucy Quinn Fabray_ –La beso, marcando el inicio de una nueva historia.

* * *

Muchas veces el amor no basta en un principio para ser feliz, pero cuando el amor es puro y sincero, no importa nada más. Sea cual sea la historia o pase el tiempo que pase, siempre ganara el amor. _**Porque un amor verdadero, jamás se olvida y nunca se repite**__._

* * *

__Hola gente, aquí ando otra vez junto con otro One-Shot Faberry, me he vuelto muy adicta a esta pareja, es inevitable. Son adorables juntas. Ademas tanto medicamente junto hizo que no pudiera dormir y terminara escribiendo esto, si, es lo malo de estar enferma, MUCHO MEDICAMENTO. Algunos hechos son reales, el principio solamente, vivencias ocurridas, no comentare nada de eso. Y el final ficticio.. pues eso lo dice todo. Un verdadero amor puede con todo. Asi que... si les gusto aqui abajo pueden dejarme algun cumplido, sino pues pueden dejar lo que quieran. Todo comentario es bienvenido.

PD: Angel.. da la cara.

Sin más me despido. Disculpen si se me fue alguna falta de ortografia, ya es tarde y las inyecciones comienzan a dolerme, JA! Nos leemos en el proximo One-Shot, (acepto sugerencias para nuevos) Un beso.

**~Gabriela Maruri**


End file.
